gleealloveragainfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Glee: All Over Again. Plot A new school year was beginning. Herb Jones enters the school building and is greeted by Ethan Roberts and Larry Porsh. He greets them in return and starts walking away when Ethan tosses Larry into a trashcan. Herb quickly turns around and tells Ethan to stop messing with his fellow classmates, reminding him that he's not the big shot he thinks he is. He then assists Larry out of the trashcan and warns Ethan to stay away from him, telling him that if he doesn't he will be facing several weeks of detention. An annoyed Ethan walks away angrily, and Larry thanks Herb for helping him. Instead of replying, Herb simply walks off. Herb enters the choir room, where he discovers Henry Marcus, the school principal, passionately making out with the cheerleading coach, Julie Macintosh, on the piano. He tells Henry to get off the piano before he calls his wife, Olivia Marcus, and has the two discovered. Henry tells Herb that no matter what, he will find a way to win against him, and reminds Herb that he's his boss and can punish him if he steps out of line. Herb reminds Henry that Olivia is a doctor and can split his insides in an instant if he does something she doesn't appreciate, and Henry doesn't snap back with anything, causing Herb to smile slightly as Julie leaves. Right after homeroom, Herb hangs up a poster announcing that kids can audition for the glee club all throughout the week. He leaves and is slightly disappointed when only two kids walk up to the poster to consider it, and walks away as they talk to one another. Meanwhile, Ruby Jewels chats excitedly to Wendy Maxwell as they stand in front of the glee club poster about how this year it's her time to shine, and she can only do that by joining the glee club since all of her friends have outdone her in everything else. However, she doesn't want to join alone and tries to convince Wendy to jon as well. Wendy is hesitant, but Ruby brings up college applications and Wendy is quickly on board. Kate Marcus is walking through the hallways of Thornton High and several students compliment her on her newly dyed blonde hair. Kate is beaming proudly about it when Elena Maxwell walks up to her with her best friend Mara Hitchball by her side. Elena compliments Kate's hair and Kate thanks her, and begins to insult Mara. These insults are heard by Bethany Holmes, who immediately walks up to them and snaps at Kate for being such a bitch. She leaves with Mara by her side even though Mara wants to hang out with Elena and Kate instead. On the opposite side of the school, Larry is busy telling his best friend Eddie Hudson about the glee club and how cool it would be to join. However, Eddie tells him that that's a stupid idea and that they will get bullied if they join the glee club. However, in the next scene they are seen performing "Payphone" together, with Larry singing and Eddie rapping. After their performance, Herb smiles and claps for them, telling them they were amazing and that they are definitely in. Ruby and Wendy are then seen performing the song "Teenage Dream" together. Ruby starts off nervous and eventually sets in with her vocals, but Wendy gives in a full-body energetic performance. After they perform, Herb notes that Ruby has an amazing voice and that Wendy has great spirit, and gives them positions in the glee club. Ruby is excited, but on their way out they are slushied by Lane Marx and Joe McCain, and their spirits are quickly dampened, especially Wendy, who says that "it's gonna be a long year indeed". During lunch, Bethany and Mara are walkin together, and Bethany asks Mara what she wants to do this year. Mara shrugs, not knowing how to answer the question. She eventually reveals that she's always wanted to sing, and Bethany suggests that she join the glee club. Mara doesn't seem very open on the idea, saying that "glee club is lame". Bethany rolls her eyes, telling her that she doesn't have to believe in social norm, and that she can be whoever she wants to be. The two then start to sing "We Can Be Anything" by Apl.De.Ap and are shown auditioning for the glee club with that number. Herb says that he will immediately accept Mara but doesn't feel like Bethany's vocals are good enough. Mara begs for Bethany to be let through with her, and eventually Herb agrees. Lane is seen laughing to one of Eddie's jokes with a group of other star athletes during study hall. Joe is also there and laughing along, but it's clear to see his laughter is forced. We learn through voice over that Joe has a crush on Lane but doesn't know what to do about it because he hasn't fully accepted that he is gay and doesn't want to get bullied about it if he is. Just then, the librarian hushes them and drops a magazine on the rack, which has a picture of Herb on the cover. Curious, Joe picks it up, and reads the caption: "HERBIE'S CLOSET IS OVERCROWDED". He quickly stuffs the magazine in his bag and continues to talk to his friends. Mara walks up to Elena and apologizes for ditching her, saying that she didn't know that Bethany was going to take her away and that it was a one-time thing as she doesn't even consider Bethany to be her friend. As she says this, Bethany walks over from behind and hears everything. Elena spots her and simply smirks as she forgives her best friend, apologizing in turn for letting Kate insult her without saying anything. Bethany scowls and walks away as Mara says that she's fine with it, adding that she needs to learn to sand up for herself. Eventually the two friends embrace warmly. Julie approaches Herb in his classroom and asks him why he's so dry about everything. When Herb expresses confusion, Julie nails things down to his cold attitude and lack of emotion, something that some of her students (namely Larry) have told her. Herb is angry that Larry is telling Julie about him, but Julie says it's not the point, and asks him why his guard is always up. Herb refuses to answer and simply asks Julie to leave, which she does, looking back at him at some point. Just as Julie leaves, Henry walks in, and starts the conversation by accusing Herb of having an affair with the woman he's having an affair with. After the men banter a little bit about this, Henry eventually reveals that he's planning to divorce Olivia in order to be with Julie, and asks Herb for help, seeing as he's broken up with women on stage "a hell of a lot of times". Herb says it's different as there was never any true love there to begin with, and that there never could be, but Henry says that there was never any love between himself and Olivia, Herb agrees to try his best to help. To end off the episode, Herb hangs up a list of the kids currently in the glee club: *Larry Porsh *Eddie Hudson *Wendy Maxwell *Ruby Jewels *Mara Hitchball *Bethany Holmes These kids walk through the school hallways, read their names up on the list, celebrate to themselves, and ultimately have their day ruined when they all receive slushies. As Herb walks past Joe McCain, he opens up the magazine revealing Herb's sexuality, hesitates to go after him and decides not to and holds the magazine to his chest before quickly putting it away as Lane and Ethan approach him. However, an unknown girl has spotted him with the magazine and smiles secretively to herself as he makes his way down through the school with his friends. Songs *"Payphone" by Maroon 5 featuring Wiz Khalifa. Sung by Larry Porsh and Eddie Hudson *"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. Sung by Wendy Maxwell and Ruby Jewels *"We Can Be Anything" by Apl.De.Ap. Sun by Mara Hitchball and Bethany Holmes Starring Listed in order of appearance: *Herb Jones *Ethan Roberts *Larry Porsh *Henry Marcus *Julie Macintosh *Ruby Jewels *Wendy Maxwell *Kate Marcus *Elena Maxwell *Mara Hitchball *Bethany Holmes *Lane Marx *Joe McCain *Darryn Campbell Trivia *This is the series premiere. *This episode does not feature a solo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1